A New HalfBlood
by CarstenBerg
Summary: A new half-blood finds himself falling to a new world, that isn't appealing to him after hard life. He is going to find out that camp is the best place he has been since his mother died.


Percy Jackson

And

The Olympians

Fan fiction made by:

Trey

Chapter One

I hate my life; I was the only one in my class that had ADHD and dyslexia. I was looked down on like I was four years old. And everyone had parents, rather than foster parents. My parents? I'll explain. My Mother was killed in a car accident 5 years ago; when I was 10. And my father, well, I have never seen my father. When my mother was on her deathbed, she said 'Your father was a great man,' she had said faintly 'He just had to go.'

I wanted to ask why but before I could she was gone. I mourned her; she was the only one who gave me comfort. When times were rough, she was there. I only had one gift from my father, it was a Watch. I liked it, don't get me wrong, but why didn't he give me something better? Considering he only saw me for a month, Couldn't he have gotten me something better? I wish he gave me…

_Knock Knock _The door banged.

"John, you better get out and eat!" my foster mother yelled

I sighed mentally.

"John!"

"I am coming! Give me a break!" I yelled back

"Don't give me that tone of voice!" she countered

I decided to keep quiet; I walked out of my room to see her with a glare on me. She was 5'7 in height, and she didn't let me know how much she weighed. She had light brown hair that trailed down to her shoulder blades. And those brown eyes seemed to burn my skin when they looked at me.

"You haven't even gotten dressed!" She yelled she did not phrase it as a question.

"No." I said partly annoyed "I wanted to but you wanted me to eat."

"Oh, so you're blaming it on me?" Her tone went down just a little from her original screaming.

"I didn't say that, now did I?" I said "Now if you'll excuse me I would like to eat."

She let out a sigh of anger and went to her room and slammed the door behind her. I sighed and put a hand over my eyes for a minute. I walked over to the table to see a half serving of Frosted flakes cereal. I rolled my eyes; she would never give me a proper meal to eat, making me thinner than the average person. I ate my food, walked toward the door and grabbed my backpack –that I pre-packed yesterday- I opened the door to a pleasing smell of oak trees. Rather than a very smelly house that was never cleaned. I slung my backpack over my shoulder.

I started to make my way down the stone steps that lead to the sidewalk. I looked back at my house; it looked pleasant on the outside.

That is all my foster parents cared about, Other than their personal look. I decided to get moving.

As I walked I saw other trees that gave nice scents. I always am looking for better thing to smell other than the inside of my house. After 238 steps of walking I made it to my school 'California high' not the best name ever created, I thought. I started to make my way for it, seeing many others walking in as well.

"Algebra, Yay." I grumbled in a sarcastic tone. "John, don't forget World History."

I opened the door and two girls at about age 16 walked through giving me those 'You're a creep' looks, I knew it was because I was very skinny. I weighed about 97 pounds. And probably because the last time I showered was 2 weeks ago, my Foster mother only lets me once a month.

When the girls past I walked in myself to get engulfed by the horrible high school. The football team were there waiting for me, not surprised. They were the average football player/bully kind of people there were six of them. They were almost on top of me; if I was going to act I would have to act now. I turned backwards and started at a steady jog, running through the students all the while.

"Hey freak, don't push me!" one said

"Hey, watch it!" Said Another

I slammed into the door and it made a loud _BANG_ In protest, it creaked open and I found myself looking at another three football players. Why do they have to go after me? I thought. I tried to bolt around them but one let out the piece of iron they call a hand and smashed me in the face. My eyes sight flashed at the impact and my ears started to ring. I was in huge trouble, nine football players were about to start smashing my face off. The football players had a 'captain' I guess you could say, their quarter back. And he didn't start his attacking every day until he knew I was a foster child, that's how it begun.

"Aw, poor kid got smashed to the ground, ya foster kid." Said Mike in a very sarcastic tone –Mike is the quarter back-

"Yeah what an idiot." Said one of them

"Why am I the idiot when you guys are the ones who attac"- I started to say but a foot in the left side of my head flashed in pain.

"Shut up!" Said Mike "Let's show him what happens to nerds when they talk back."

There was a mumble of agreement from the other eight. They dragged me to the football field, with no one in it of course because there was no game going on.

"Game time!" shouted Mike

Then the pain really began, all nine of them surrounded me and kicked me until they heard a _SNAP!_ I felt it on my right arm at my bicep. It was twisted in an awkward position. I screamed in pain. They laughed. I tried with every part of my will power to keep the tears back, fortunately, I could but it was a massive effort.

"One last thing" said Mike as he pulled a screw driver out of his belt, he got on his knees and drove it _into_ my cheek making a small hole in it. I screamed again in agony. Then he ripped it out of my cheek to another scream of pain.

"Let's go, oh and John, if you ever need another hole in your body, run slower than you did today." Mike said. Mike made a hand gesture back to the school and they all started to walk back, leaving me alone lying prone on the football field, I closed my eyes. It took too much effort to move, much less call for help. So I lay there waiting for someone to notice.

A couple hours later the World history teacher, Mr. Hanks, came. A kid probably noticed me and got someone to come here.

"How did this happen?" He asked frantically "Why are you in this condition?"

No reply

He nudged me a little to make sure I was conscious.

"It…." I started but it was a lot of effort.

"It was who?" He asked

Then I fell unconscious trying to talk again. I woke up at my foster house. _Why here? Why not the hospital?_ I thought

"You're awake. I want you to get better for tomorrow, I know you got hurt on purpose so you couldn't go to school tomorrow, well I won't have it you are going and that's final." She snarled pretty much the entire sentence.

A fun day isn't it John? I thought. why not just go to school to die?


End file.
